tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Sam
*A New Friend on Sodor |uk/us_voice_actor=Rob Rackstraw |creator(s)= |gender=Male |country_of_origin= * United States |basis=Virginian Railway Class AG |gauge= |power_type=Steam |vehicle=Locomotive |type=Tender engine |fuel_type=Coal |configuration=2-6-6-6 |wheels=34 |top_speed=60 mph |builder(s)=Lima Locomotive Works |year_built=1945 |number=906 |railway= * Virginian Railway * North Western Railway * The Mainland }} Sam is a large American tender engine originating from the Virginian Railway. Biography Sodor Story Collection Sam is a super-sized and super-strong locomotive. He came to the Island of Sodor to help Thomas and Percy with the construction of the Sodor Museum. He collected the heavy loads of rails and stone for the museum. He helped Percy and the bell for the museum back on the rails when Percy fell into a ditch. Afterwards, Sam pulled the bell up to the clock tower when Rocky could not. As a reward for his help, Sir Topham Hatt allowed Sam to lead the first group of people into the museum. Sam and Logan later returned to the Mainland after their jobs on Sodor was completed. ''Thomas & Friends In Big World! Big Adventures!, Sam is seen pulling a freight train through the Southwest of the United States. He passes Thomas, Ace and Nia who are delivering coffee to San Francisco, and they all greet each other. Personality Hailing from the United States of America, Sam is the largest, strongest steam engine to ever visit the Island of Sodor. With a big heart to match his massive size, Sam is super-strong and will travel far and wide to help an engine in need. Technical Details Basis Sam is based on the Virginian Railway Class AG, also known as the "Blue Ridge". He shares his number with a member of his class. The engine bearing this number was scrapped in 1960. Livery Sam is painted Persian green and black with white lining. The number "906" is painted on the sides of his cab, his name is painted on the sides of his boiler, near his cab, and "VIRGINIAN" is painted on the sides of his tender, all in white. Appearances Television Series= Thomas & Friends Specials * '''2018' - Big World! Big Adventures! Videos * 2014 - Welcome to the Island of Sodor Logan! (blueprints only) * 2015 - Welcome to the Island of Sodor Sam! (does not speak), A New Friend on Sodor, A Friendly Farewell (does not speak) |-|Other Media= Books * 2015 - Sam and the Great Bell Voice Actors * Rob Rackstraw (UK/US) Trivia * Sam was one of three merchandise-exclusive characters (the others being Logan and Dustin) with a book tie-in for Wooden Railway "Sodor Story Collection" series. Despite this, he is the only one of the three to appear in the series. * At a weight of 389 tonnes (not including his tender), Sam is the largest locomotive ever to come to Sodor. * Sam has only been partly modified to work on Sodor. He has buffers on his tender and has been given chain-and-hook couplings, yet lacks buffers on his front. * Sam's blueprints can be seen in Welcome to the Island of Sodor Logan! as well as his own promotional video. * Sam has twenty wheels, the most wheels of any engine on Sodor (thirty-four counting his tender's wheels). * Sam's illustrations and CGI model both show him with black wheels, yet his Wooden Railway toy depicts him with green wheels. * Sam is the first standard gauge articulated locomotive in the franchise. * Sam is the only character from the Sodor Story Collection to appear in the main show (excluding promotional shorts), doing so in Big World! Big Adventures!. * Sam shares the same whistle as Samson, just with more steam in it. Merchandise * Wooden Railway (limited release) de:Sam es:Sam he:סם pl:Sam Category:Promotional Videos Category:Steam locomotives Category:Tender engines Category:Other railways Category:The Mainland Category:Male characters Category:2-6-6-6 Category:Standard gauge Category:Thomas & Friends characters Category:International characters Category:USA